Graphene is a single, one atomic layer of carbon atoms with several exceptional electrical, mechanical, optical, and electrochemical properties, earning it the nickname “the wonder material.” To name just a few, it is highly transparent, extremely light and flexible yet robust, and an excellent electrical and thermal conductor. Such extraordinary properties render graphene and related thinned graphite materials as promising candidates for a diverse set of applications ranging from energy efficient airplanes to extendable electronic papers. For example, graphene based batteries may allow electric cars to drive longer and smart phones to charge faster. As further examples, graphene can also filter salt, heavy metals, and oil from water, efficiently convert solar energy, and when used as coatings, prevent steel and aluminum from rusting. In the longer term, thinned crystalline graphite in general promises to give rise to new computational paradigms and revolutionary medical applications, including artificial retinas and brain electrodes.